Hesychia Powers
Notes #'Hesychia' is the goddess of quiet, rest, silence and stillness as well as the goddess of friendly intent, tranquillity and peace. She's a daughter of Dike, the goddess of justice, fair judgements and the rights established by custom and law. She's also known as being a handmaiden of the god of sleep, Hypnos. It's noted she lives in the hollow recesses of a deep and rocky cave guarding Hypnos' "untroubled dwelling" with Lethe. It's stated she sits mute with folded wings in her spare time. Powers Offensive #Children of Hesychia have the ability to release a wave of energy that inflicts deafness on anyone in its path, disabling them to communicate effectively with each other, but also enables allies to attack them from behind. The deafness only lasts for a short time, and anyone affected becomes immune to it for a while. #Children on Hesychia have the ability to create a field of energy around them, which immobilises anyone stepping into it in place. The more time it is sustained and the tighter the restrain is, the more energy it drains. In some cases, prolonged hold of the power may render the victims' limbs and muscles numb for a short time. Defensive #Children of Hesychia have the ability to cause someone near them to feel extremely tired and become sluggish for a short time, as their mother is the goddess of rest. #Children of Hesychia are capable of forcing everyone near them for a short time into a state of peace, where no one can fight; after the effects subside, the child of Hesychia is unable to move for a short time. Passive #Children of Hesychia can see whether a person is friend or foe, and whether or not the person intends to harm or aid them, as their mother is the goddess of friendly intent. #Children of Hesychia can mute people, objects, animals and electronics when the desire but the longer they stay muted the more energy it drains and once the selected object is out of a 100 meter range of them the power wears off. #Children of Hesychia are highly resistant to the effects of very loud noises such as vertigo, deafness, hypertension, sleep disturbances, tinnitus, and several cardiovascular problems. Supplementary #Children of Hesychia can put people to rest for a short time; after awakening, they will feel extremely refreshed, as if they had just slept a full night. #Children of Hesychia can meditate, blocking out all noise including the mind, to expedite their healing; however, they are constantly drained while doing this. #Children of Hesychia have the ability to slightly calm the minds of everyone near them, no matter what side they are on. 3 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Hesychia have the ability to make themselves completely inaudible to achieve a sort of "invisibility", that they become imperceptible to the sense of hearing; however, it will render them mute. They cannot be heard by anything nor anyone for as long as they can keep up, but drains them the more they stay inaudible. 6 Months After a Character is Made #As their mother is the winged handmaiden of Hypnos, children of Hesychia have the ability to sprout wings, enabling them to fly. The longer they maintain the wings the more energy it drains and they must rest between flights. In addition, the wings do not create any sort of noise, and will remain motionless even if at use. 9 Months After a Character is Made #At this stage of their training, children of Hesychia can now manipulate the increase of inertia to their will, causing any mobile object (whether living or not) to become temporarily immovable or in a state of stillness, and they may even use this ability to slowly break their fall or of any movement possible. However, it takes a few seconds for the object/s to fully stop. The greater the increase in inertia and the larger the object/s, the more energy is needed. Traits #Children of Hesychia tend to be quiet, shy and mysterious; some easily lose interest in conversation sometimes. #Children of Hesychia tend to fall asleep easily and don't move or make noise in their sleep. They also tend to stay still at one place for long periods of time. #Children of Hesychia can tell whether a living being is deaf or mute.